ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pop Quiz, Hotshot
}} Elan needs a little prompting to figure out Nale's plan. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Sabine ◀ ▶ ** Thog ◀ ▶ ** Yokyok ◀ ▶ ** Kitty ◀ ▶ ** Leeky's Trees ◀ ▶ Transcript Awakened trees are attacking Vaarsuvius in the background. '' '''Elan': That's it, I don't care what Roy said, I'm going to help V! Nale: Or you could stay here and brush up on your Spot checks. Elan: NALE!! Nale: Indeed. The general arrives on the field of battle at last. Elan: What's going on here? Why are you doing this? Nale: Why don't you tell me? All of the pieces are in play now. Nale: Tell me what YOU think I'm doing. Tell me what you see. Elan: All I see is that you're a mean jerk. A jerky jerk. The jerkiest jerk of all. Nale: Truly, your cunningly crafted retort stings my pride. Nale: Now come on, Elan. You must have some shred of intellect in there. You're still related to me, after all. Nale: Think. Cut to Haley battling Kitty. Nale (inset): Your allies are distracted and scattered. Haley: Gpmp, Vzrra vzrra vzrra. Cut to Yokyok chasing Belkar. Nale (inset): Your bodyguard has been removed from the area. Yokyok: He was a good father! Belkar: But he was a better fashion accessory! Yokyok: I'LL KILL YOU!! Cut to Roy fighting Sabine. Nale (inset): And the only person with the tactical wits to puzzle it out has been isolated. Roy: Damn it! This would go a lot faster if you would just stand still! Cut back to Elan and Nale. Nale: Think about it, Elan. All of that has lead up to... what? What event has all of THIS been orchestrated to bring about? Elan: Killing my friends? Nale: I don't give a wererat's ass about your friends. Elan: You and me... Nale: Yes... Elan: ...alone in a secluded alley... Nale: Yes... Elan: ...with no one left to interfere? Nale: YES! Nale: Very good, brother! I knew this wasn't a wasted effort. Elan: Hooray! Nale: You are absolutely correct. Thog hits Elan over the back of the head, "'BONK!!, knocking him out.'' '''Nale: Well, actually, correct except for the part about us being alone. Thog: thog make not-nale fall down. Nale: Bring him. And the knapsack. We need to hurry now. Thog: yay! time for fun! D&D Context * It scarcely bears mentioning at this point in the strip that Elan, along with the entire Order of the Stick has zero ranks in the Spot skill. Trivia * The translation of Haley's line is: ** Panel 5: Here, Kitty kitty kitty. * The title "Pop Quiz, Hotshot" is a quote from the 1994 film Speed, said by Dennis Hopper's character, Howard Payne. He utters this before explaining the movie's premise of a bomb being on the bus. External Links * 351}} View the comic * 2}} View the discussion thread Category:Linear Guild's Cliffport Trap